Pipe which is buried in the ground is likely to deteriorate both from the inside and outside when fluids such as aqueous materials are carried on the inside and water and/or solutions can flow over the outside.
Above ground pipes can also deteriorate due to external factors and internal factors.
A typical example of the above is sewer piping and in this case there is the additional hazard of ground movement which may crack or even crush the pipe. Other examples include petroleum pipelines and pneumatic transport conduits.
Within Australia and in other countries, there are many kilometers of sewer pipe which has been laid in the ground in excess of 20 years which is presently showing considerable deterioration.
Of course, it is always possible to dig up roads and soil and replace the pipe completely but to do so is quite expensive.
The present invention seeks to provide a lining material and a method for lining pipes in situ.
While the present invention has a particular application to sewer pipes, there are many other pipes to which the present invention can be applied.
However, the lining material of the present invention is not restricted to lining pipes in situ and may be applied to lining orifices of natural or man-made origin such as cavities or bores in pre-existing substrate.
Examples of such orifices include holes drilled through soil or rock such as under roads and naturally occurring wells or sinks. Other examples of such orifices include core holes, well drilling, and in use in lining of conduits of natural or man-made origin.